Pink is just a lighter Red
by MisterJax
Summary: What happens when the unbreakable wall goes up against a different kind of force? Can he take it? He might need a little help from a Pink Alien Queen. [KirishimaXAshido] OOC! You've been warned. One-Shot.


**The following story has characters that are a bit OOC. BE WARNED!**

 **This story takes place during the brief period inbetween the fight at Musutafu, Japan, and when the students enter their dorms. Mainly focusing on Kirishima with some Ashido shipping. Implementing some characteristics from Chapter 144 (As of writing this was the current chapter. Kirishima T.T You ARE a hero.)**

The night following the incident at Musutafu, Kirishima sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The realization that he was inches away from the largest fight this world has ever seen sank in. He was there…..at the battle that ended All Might's career.

 _Damn it. All I can do is blame myself. If I was stronger I could have helped. I could have lightened All Might's burden. If I did, I might have been able to prevent his retirement. In fact if I was able to reach my hand out and saved Bakugo during the bootcamp then none of this would have happened. Forget being a hero, I was not even a man._

His thoughts have been flowing around his head, making him feel down on himself all day. Looking around his plain room, he started to feel the after effects of going the day without eating. He sat up and reached for his phone. Unlocking it to reveal he had over a dozen messages… from Mina.

 _What the? Why did she…_

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone vibrated and a notification read 'REPLY ALREADY YOU BLOCKHEAD!'

The rest of the class was notified that the "Rescue Team" had come back from their little mission with Iida messaging the class text chain with 'Mission Successful'. The rest of them were constantly messaging Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya. Jirou did have the hindsight to ask Yaoyorozu about it. Everyone brushed over the co-mastermind behind the mission, the redhead himself… all except for Mina Ashido.

Looking through the other messages: 'Hey, Red! How are you holding up?' 'Hello are you ok?' 'DAMN IT KIRISHIMA! ANSWER ME!' 'Don't tell me your in a hospital' 'WHY IS THE "RESCUE TEAM" NOT RESPONDING TO ANYONE?!' Looks like the rest of the group decided to just rest up after yesterday's event.

With a sigh, Kirishima began typing out a reply. 'I'm here. I'm ok.'

'THANK GOD! So are any of the team hurt? How is everyone? Where is Bakugo?'

'No one was hurt... not sure if Midoriya aggravated any of his previous injuries. Everyone was going home when we separated at the station. Bakugo went with the authorities.'

'You sure your okay? You're usually more energetic about something as "manly" as being so close to a fight like that.'

'…. I'm weak Mina. I couldn't do anything to help All Might. I WAS THERE… And all I could do was watch him wither away.'

'ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU'RE STRONG! MAYBE ONE OF THE STRONGEST PEOPLE I KNOW!'

'Huh?'

A moment of silence embraced Kirishima's room.

'Did you know, many of the stories from top heroes begins with the statement; "My body moved before I could even think." I wanted to go with you. I wanted to save Bakugo too. But I was afraid. Of the villains… of the consequences… I couldn't move. But you, you moved to save him without any fear. And because of that Bakugo is safe. You did amazing.'

A moment passed before another follow-up text arrived.

'Like a real man. A hero.'

Smiling, all Kirishima could do to try and stop the tears from coming out. He did think crying was unmanly…. but I guess its alright to let it out every once and a while.

'Thanks Mina. I had a very pink example of how to do it.'

'Huh?'

'Nothing. Let everyone know we are fine. Goodness knows Kaminari and Sero are itching to get all the details.'

'Already messaged everyone when you first responded.'

'Thanks again Mina.'

'Okay. I guess you need to rest after what happened. I'll leave you to it. See you at school!'

'See you soon, Mina.'

Falling back onto his bed, Kirishima couldn't just text her to tell her that… She was the reason he could do something like that… His Pink Manly Muse.

Hehehe

 _She'd kill me for that nickname._

 **As I said! OOC but I just can't stop shipping these two. I don't know why I even started shipping them in the first place. Up until 144 there was no indication of any link between the two. I ship KaminariXJirou and MidoriyaXOchako more. Ah forget it. I like the fact that if you add a bit of White to some Red then you get Pink. The colors don't lie; Mina is Eijirou's light! (** **Violently shake/flaps hands, so much so they actually make some noise.)**

 **This is my first fanfiction in about 8 years. Pretty sure my style is shit. Leave a review and let me know on ways to improve.**

 **-MisterJax**


End file.
